


Being In Bed Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, More smut from me but not the kind you're expecting or used to, Warning het pairing don't like don't read simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "Being Single Together", the third date...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another fic staring Lucy/Winn, if you don't like that Idea then don't read it, simple :=), for those of you who don't mind this pairing please enjoy! :=)

******

Winn grunted as he stumbled, the back of his head hitting the wall behind him.

Which hurt.

A lot

Which he should probably really care about, but Lucy Lane was kissing him like no tomorrow, so…

Nah. Get to it later.

He gasped for air as Lucy pulled back, frowning as she reached behind his head, gingerly touching the bruise and soon-to-be knot on the back of his head

“You OK?” she asked

“Uh-huh” he mumbled, not really having the ability to speak right at the moment, all of the blood in his head having rushed…elsewhere

“You sure?” Lucy asked “’cause that looked pretty painful”

“Uh-huh” he mumbled, she chuckled, her blue eyes bright and so, so, so pretty. How’d he get here? He wondered as she leaned in for another kiss, because this wasn’t at all like what it had been with Lyra, this was no less passionate, but at the same time it was softer, sweeter, the way she’d been concerned over the bonk on his head for example, and even now, as she gently brushed her lips against his as they kept stumbling their way towards his bedroom, he made a mental note to clean up sometime after he tripped for the tenth time, he definitely should clean up later

Much later

Sex with very hot girl now, clean up later

With two muffled yelps they tumbled through the door to his bedroom, landing in a sprawl of limbs on the floor, he now on top of her, his shirt hanging off one arm and draped over her head. The sight made him chuckle for some reason as he fumbled to get the cloth off of her head

“Where’d you go?” he grinned as she reappeared, her hair a wild mess, grinning up at him

“I don’t think this is what they meant when they said to ‘sweep a girl off her feet’,” she chuckled “but, hey, if it works for you, I’m game” Winn chuckled

“We could try to get to the bed” he suggested, Lucy gapped at him comically, as if such an idea was unheard of

“Hmm, sex on a bed, wow, how radical,” she teased “and here I thought you’d be like everyone else and want to have sex on a smelly carpet”

“Hey, this carpet isn’t…” he stopped and sniffed “ew, I take that back” he grumbled as he pulled her up

“Yeah,” she agreed “maybe steam clean this thing once in a while,” she chuckled and poked him in his bare chest “I think I’m overdressed” he grinned

“I can fix that, easy,” he gently took the hem of her top—a pretty black sequined thing with spaghetti straps, very nice—and slipped it up and over her head “huh,” he muttered “I’m usually more nervous by now” he commented as he took in her lace-covered chest (black lace, was she _trying_ to kill him? Because it was working)

“Really?” she asked “how nervous?” he shrugged

“Usually, I can’t talk right about now, just, you know, grunt” he explained, she grinned as she looped her arms around his waist

“I guess,” she began, pulling him close and gently slipping his arms up and around her back so that his fingertips were brushing the back of her bra, right at the closure “…I must not be doing it right. How about now?”

“Umm” he mumbled, speech gone. His mouth felt like it was suddenly stuffed full of cotton, but his fingers felt fine. With a dexterity that surprised even him, he unsnapped the bra, watching as she stepped back and let it slip down her arms

“You like?” she asked, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Winn could only nod as he reached for her again, she grinned and slipped back, holding him at arms length as she pulled him down onto the bed “comfy?” she asked

“Uh-huh” he nodded, as he pushed himself up on his elbows and, for a moment, he just stared at her, stunned. James Olsen was a fool to let her go he thought suddenly, hey Winn was happy he was with Kara now, but still, it was worth saying

It was also worth wondering if her panties matched the bra

Still _not_ shaking (he hadn’t felt this calm and focused in _years_ and wondered if she was responsible) he put his hands at the waist of her slacks, pausing to look back up at her face “uh,” he struggled to find his voice “do you….I mean are you…we can, you know, stop, if, if you want” he mentally groaned at his total and utter lack of style, but she grinned at him and shook her head, lightly rolling her hips up towards his hands

“Go ahead,” she said gently “take ‘em off” grinning, he gently slipped the button through the hole and, with a little help from her, slid the zipper down, the quiet rasp sounding almost-deafening in the otherwise quiet room

He was right about her panties, he could die happy now

She grinned up at him, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him for another kiss, which left him speechless and possibly brain dead, if the ache between his legs was any indication

“Wait,” he choked out as he pulled away from the kiss “uh…the drawer,” he nodded to the nightstand “we need…” she blinked, a look of realization crossing her face

“Oh, right,” she giggled a bit, giving a gentle nudge. He gently rolled off her and laid down next to her, just enjoying the view for a moment as she kicked off her heels (hard enough that they hit the wall with two thuds) and then shimmied out her pants, tossing them off somewhere in a corner, before rolling over towards the drawer—giving him a very nice view of the play of muscles in her back and her butt in the black lace _thong_ (it was official she was _definitely_ trying to kill, but, hoo, boy, what a way to go!) before turning back and holding up a box of unopened condoms. She frowned at the box and gave him a look “multi-colored? Really?” he shrugged

“I think they were all they had in the store,” he said, he honestly couldn’t remember it’d been that long, but it sounded about right “they still good?” he wondered, she squinted at the box and then nodded, 

“We’re good,” she said, tearing the box open and pulling out a string of foil squares, examining each one, before tearing off one “here,” she held it up “yellow, the least hideous color in the bunch” he chuckled at her expression as she gently scooted closer “you’re overdressed,” she nodded towards his jeans. Blinking, he quickly wriggled out of them, not really caring where they landed, Lucy started giggling “you’re still wearing your shoes,” she snickered, gently easing him back down when he tried to sit up “I got ‘em, relax,” she swiftly undid the laces and then slipped them off along with his socks, leaving them both in only their underwear, he in his boxers, and she in that really nice pair lacey black thong panties

Which she really needed to take off

Like, right _now!_ He reached for her, actually _whimpering_ (it was kind of pathetic sounding and totally killed his tough guy image, but who the hell cared? Lucy Lane was touching him!) when she playfully batted his hands away, before hooking her thumbs into the lace and gently easing the panties down, Winn stared as she swung one leg up and flung the panties away, left standing on her knees before him in all her glory. How anyone could have found Lois to be prettier was beyond him.

He jerked again as she leaned forward, smoothing her hands up his legs to end up gently brushing her fingers across the waistband of his boxers (he was eternally grateful he’d thrown those Superman ones), lightly slipping her fingertips under and then _slowly_ (too slow! Way too slow!) easing them down, chuckling as he was finally laid bare before her “well now, is this for me?” she teased, he grunted and actually nodded (smooth, Schott, real smooth), gasping and jerking as she lightly traced a finger along his length, grinning at his reaction before she slid back, gently laying down along his legs, resting her elbows on either side of his hips so that her head and chin were level with his dick

Was she really going to…?

Was he really going to _stop_ her?

Hmm, let’s see…no!

He pushed himself up, watching as she tore open the foil packet, grimaced at the bright yellow color, and then gently gripped him in one hand and rolled the condom on with the other “comfy?” she teased again, her eyes twinkling as she placed a gentle kiss to the head, she pulled back, frowning “hmm, maybe next time,” she grinned (next time! She said ‘next time’ he heard her!) as she scooted up, climbing up and straddling over him.

She gently gripped him in one hand and then gently eased down, sighing as he was buried inside her “ _wait,_ ” she whispered, clearly getting used to the feeling of him inside her, before she nodded, gently rocking forward as he rocked his hips up, fire dancing along his skin as she leaned forward, gently resting against him, eyes closed, mouth open, hot breath ghosting across his skin as she gasped and panted “ _kiss me_ ” she whispered, he reached up, curling one hand around the back of her neck and drawing her in, groaning into her mouth as bright spots danced in eyes as she did _something_ , flexing her hips and he came, felt her jerk on top of him, letting out a breathless laugh as she did, grinning madly as she stiffened and then relaxed, flopping on top of him in an inelegant sprawl.

For a long moment neither of them spoke, they didn’t really feel the need to, for his part, Winn was just content to bask in the afterglow as she gently traced her fingers along his sides, politely avoiding all his ticklish spots

“You OK?” he mumbled out, she let out a breath, brushing a lock of sweaty hair away from her face as she looked up at him, her eyes bright if still a little glazed

“I’m great,” she grinned “you?”

“Oh, geez, I’m just…not here anymore,” he laughed, he frowned “did you, uh, you know, did you…?”

“…come?” she finished, he nodded, suddenly blushing for some reason “oh yeah!” she grinned, he nodded

“That’s good,” he said “because I know some women who can’t, or have trouble, when they’re with somebody,” he groaned as she stared at him “I’m babbling, why won’t you stop me, please stop me”

“Winn, it’s fine,” she laughed “and, it’s sweet that you care,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss against his lips “wanna go again?” she teased

“Oh, geez, you’re killing me here, lady” he moaned, she laughed again, bright and clear

“OK, let’s rest for a bit,” she said as she gently rolled off him, reaching down and slipping off the condom as she did, tying it off and flicking it away into the garbage can “hey,” she began, snuggling against him “do you think we should tell Kara and James? You know, about…’us’?”

“We probably should” he agreed “same with Astra and Alex”

“Yeah,” she sighed “maybe tomorrow, but right now, let’s just stay here”

“I can do that” he whispered, pulling her close and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)
> 
> UPDATE: Went back and spaced out some of the paragraphs so the words should flow better and be easier to read


End file.
